


Be REALLY careful what you wish for

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Negotiated Kink, Piss kink, Post-Quinncident, Quinn gets what he REALLY deserves, Rough Sex, Watersports, he gets pissed in too okay, this is just pure unmitigated filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: This is a re-imagining of my other -I hate you Quinn- fic, except this time dirtier and with piss. It starts out exactly the same (I gave myself permission to reproduce my content), and eventually goes off the rails.Fair warning, this is officially the filthiest thing I’ve ever written by far. I'm definitely going to hell in a handbasket.If you don’t like the tags, you really, really shouldn’t click on this.If you do like the tags, climb on in said handbasket and enjoy the ride!





	Be REALLY careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Careful what you wish for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841008) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> The game character isn't mine; details (and pics) are in the linked original fic if you're interested!

Lord Mitth’ermo’safis scowled and threw back another shot of… whatever the fuck this was that he had been drinking all evening. It wasn’t as weak as most of the liquor served in predominantly human establishments such as this one, but it was nowhere near as potent as a good Chiss whiskey. 

Still, it would do the trick eventually. The bartender immediately came over with another shot -- his twelfth, maybe? Something like that, anyway -- and Therm caught his arm without looking up. 

“Just bring me the bottle.”

The barkeep hesitated, and Therm rolled his eyes, pulling out a handful of credits without looking and tossing them onto the sticky bartop. There was more than enough in the pile to cover a full bottle of just about anything this shithole of a bar would be carrying. A wave of shock and then greed rolled off the man and he hurriedly scooped the chips off the bar in a surprisingly deft motion, looking around furtively at the other patrons.

“Of course, sir. Right away,” he squeaked, then hurried off to fetch the bottle. 

Therm felt a few new spikes of interest directed his way and glanced around as he waited for the bartender to return. In addition to the usual stares of thinly disguised sexual interest he always got no matter _where_ he was -- and ‘thinly disguised’ was being polite about it; the stares were really more accurately described as leers -- a few people had obviously just taken definite note of the fistful of credits he’d tossed out.

A slow smile spread across his face. Oh, he _hoped_ one of them would try something. Or maybe all of them; that would make it more entertaining when he hurled them across the room one by one for daring to even _think_ they could rob a Sith. Chances were very good someone would eventually have a go at him, too; the bar was packed full of the usual crowd you find at a seedy dive in a busy spaceport, and it was unlikely he was known here by reputation.

Yet. 

Therm gave the bartender an absentminded nod of thanks and took a gulp straight from the bottle, his mind going back to just why he was here in the first place. They weren’t on Corellia for long -- Therm couldn’t stand it here; they’d be gone again as soon as his ‘business’ was concluded -- but Vette and Jaesa had convinced him to get away from the ship this evening and unwind a little. 

Unwind. Get his mind off things.

Things like being betrayed by his own lover and his former Master. 

One of the plastic mugs behind the bar suddenly crumpled, making the bartender jump in shock. Therm gritted his teeth, taking another swig of the fiery liquid and trying to regain his composure.

He hadn’t seen it coming for even a second, and part of him still simply could not believe it. Couldn’t believe that Quinn had _betrayed_ him; had been conspiring with Darth Baras against him this whole time. 

Baras, now; Therm could believe it of him easily. It was harsh, but as a Sith, you did what you had to do in order to get ahead. Therm could respect that. 

But _Quinn;_ he’d taken Quinn under his wing. He’d taken Quinn into his _bed_ \-- and not just for a one night pity fuck, either. 

Kriff, Therm had even gone so far as to stay _faithful_ to the man -- to the fucking _traitor_ \-- and it’s not as though that was an easy task, the way people threw themselves at him all the time.

He should have just choked the life from him for his _insolence;_ taught him one final lesson -- that nobody, _nobody_ betrays Lord Mitth’ermo’safis and gets away with it -- but unfortunately, Therm still needed him. 

Once this was all over though; once he had out-lived his usefulness… 

Another plastic mug crumpled, and the bartender jumped again, peering at the line of drinking vessels and then looking around nervously before scurrying away to serve another customer.

Grinding his teeth, Therm shoved thoughts of Quinn and his treachery firmly out of his mind. 

He was here to _relax,_ damn it.

Therm had another quick look around the room. Getting laid was always a good way to do that, but nobody here looked even remotely appealing. He took another drink and eyed the bottle, giving it a little shake. The weak alcohol was finally, _finally_ starting to kick in. Maybe once he got a bit closer to being properly drunk his prospects would start to look a little better.

By the time he’d made some progress on his new goal of finishing this bottle so he could start on a second one, a pair of thugs had already had a go at robbing him and had long since dragged themselves out of the bar, whimpering, in search of medical attention. Therm was starting to feel almost cheerful for the first time since the -- well, for the first time in awhile -- but then… an all-too-familiar presence entered the bar behind him. 

Therm froze as it approached; then slammed the mostly-empty liquor bottle down on the bartop and whirled around.

Even though he was expecting it, his stomach still lurched in pain and anger at the sight of Quinn standing there facing him, mouth already open to speak.

“What do _you_ want?” he snarled before Quinn could say a word.

“I - my Lord, I wanted… I just wanted to talk,” Quinn stammered, wilting slightly under Therm’s stare. Therm was vaguely aware that the entire room had gone quiet.

“There is _nothing_ for you and I to talk about anymore. Do you understand me? _Nothing._ ”

Seething, Therm turned on his heel and stalked towards the bar’s ‘fresher room without waiting for an answer.

To his absolute shock, Quinn actually had the audacity, the sheer _impudence,_ to follow him in and try again, not even letting him get around to _using_ the ‘fresher.

“My Lord, please… you know I regret my actions; truly! Give me another chance,” Quinn whined behind him as the door closed, muffling the sounds of voices as the conversation in the bar picked up again.

“Another chance for _what?_ I have already allowed you to remain on board my ship, even after you betrayed my trust and attempted to _murder_ me!” Therm spat without turning around.

“Another chance for us,” Quinn said, and Therm stiffened at the tentative touch on his arm. “I - I miss you, Thermos.”

Therm couldn’t speak for a moment from the rage that seized up his throat.

“You miss me,” he finally said softly, turning around, and Quinn either didn’t hear the danger in his tone or simply chose to ignore it.

“I do,” Quinn answered, taking another step forward, his hand resting on Therm’s red chestplate. “I miss holding you, I… I miss being with you… please.”

Therm looked into the wide, blue eyes he knew so well, and felt himself stirring, his cock slowly filling despite his anger.

Or perhaps _because_ of it.

In the blink of an eye, Therm grabbed Quinn by the front of his pristine white tunic, whirled him around and slammed him against the grimy wall next to the urinal so hard the tiles cracked.

A squeak of surprise escaped Quinn’s open mouth, eyes opening even wider in shock, and Therm kissed him, hard and brutal; teeth digging into Quinn’s soft lips until he tasted the sharp tang of the human’s blood in his mouth.

“So that’s what you came here for, was it?” Therm snarled, pressing Quinn harder to the wall and grinding his hips against the captain -- against the _traitor_ \-- knowing his armour was digging painfully into Quinn’s flesh and not caring. Glad of it, even. “I should have known.” 

“M- my Lord -!” 

“ _Well?_ ” Therm hissed, cutting him off. “Is it? This is your _chance._ Take it or leave it.”

Quinn stared at him for a moment, and Therm could feel him trembling; could feel the roiling emotions pouring off the man even through the fog of alcohol that was dulling his Force sensitivity. 

He ignored them all except for the primal fear and unbridled lust that were rolling off Quinn in overpowering, _intoxicating_ waves. Those, _those_ he let himself _feel._

“Yes,” Quinn finally whispered, and Therm tightened his two-fisted grip on Quinn’s tunic and _yanked._

The garment tore open easily under his Force-enhanced strength, and Quinn managed to get out a yelp before Therm pulled him off the wall and bent him over the sink beside them, knocking the wind out of him in a satisfying _oof_ of breath.

Ignoring the twinge that ran through him as a reminder that he still hadn’t gotten the chance to piss yet, Therm irritably tugged at the armoured codpiece rubbing unpleasantly over his erection; finally just snapping one of the side clasps and ripping it off his belt. He flung it aside and it hit the wall, clattering to the floor as he shoved the stiff bulge of his cock up against Quinn’s ass.

Quinn gasped and then moaned, his voice muffled into the filthy, dripping sink and his hips shifting, rubbing himself back into Therm. 

“Yeah, you want that, don’t you? You want my cock in you? Greedy little _traitor,_ ” he hissed, grinding himself harder against Quinn, a twisted pleasure running through him at the sob he heard in response.

The ‘fresher door swung open at the other end of the small room, the background noise of the bar getting suddenly louder, and Therm shifted his glare to the door.

“ _Out,_ ” he snapped, his voice booming in the small space, flinging one arm up and reaching out with the Force. He caught a brief glimpse of a shocked face staring at them before the door slammed shut, knocking whoever it was back into the main room.

Therm turned his attention back to the whimpering mess bent over in front of him, reaching around to yank Quinn’s pants open. The button popped off and the zipper shattered, the tiny bits and pieces of metal scattering over the floor in a patter of little tinkling noises. Quinn awkwardly tried to thrust forward, and Therm pulled his hand back, laughing mirthlessly.

“You really think I’m going to _touch_ you?” he asked, grabbing Quinn by the hair to yank him upright, and Quinn squealed as Therm’s teeth sank into his neck. 

“You’re just lucky I’m going to fuck you at all,” he continued, one hand finding Quinn’s rank plaque -- the one _Therm_ had given him with his last promotion before - before the _trap_ \-- and ripping it off the traitor’s tunic to fling it aside. “Now get on your fucking knees. Show your Lord some proper _respect_ for once,” Therm growled, taking half a step back.

Quinn turned around, panting, and immediately sank to his knees as Therm tugged his own fly open and reached into his pants, pulling himself out with some difficulty. 

Therm cursed under his breath, wincing as something tugged in exactly the wrong way. This was exactly why he preferred to have his clothes off _before_ he got this hard. It was always difficult wrestling himself out his pants once he was this worked up; the blasted things got uncomfortably tight even when he was only half-erect. And it wasn’t just because he enjoyed wearing clothing that was nicely close-fitting, either. He’d had more than one partner compliment his size in the past; as though he didn’t already know just how fucking big his own cock was.

He finally managed it, keeping one hand closed around his shaft and moving the other to the back of Quinn’s head. Tangling his fingers in the dark hair and stroking himself slowly just out of reach of Quinn’s open mouth, Therm took a moment to enjoy the sight of the beautiful traitor -- on his knees in some filthy spaceport ‘fresher; his white uniform torn and already grubby; his swollen lips open and waiting for Therm’s cock. 

“You disgust me,” Therm told him softly; then shoved his cock into Quinn’s mouth before the human could do more than draw a shocked breath. Quinn made a muffled sound of some kind and then got to work.

He always was good at sucking cock, and tonight was no different. Therm groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Quinn’s hot, wet mouth slid up and down his shaft; plump lips stretched tight around him; tongue slick as it teased over his cockhead. 

“You better get me good and wet,” Therm finally said, looking down again. “I don’t give a shit whether or not you happened to get yourself ready before coming to beg me for a fuck tonight.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, his pace falling off a little, and Therm stared down at him for a second longer before tightening his grip in the traitor’s hair and shoving his cock into the back of the man’s throat until he choked and spluttered. 

Therm kept face-fucking him until he was gasping for breath every time Therm pulled back enough to let him; until his chest and lap were wet with streaks of drool and his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Get up,” Therm snapped, pulling his cock out of Quinn’s mouth. Quinn just knelt there, wheezing, raising one hand as though to wipe his face. “I said - _Get. Up,_ ” Therm repeated, seizing him by the tattered remains of his collar. “You want this cock or not?”

Quinn whimpered, nodding as he jumped to his feet, hair a mess; face worse. “Yes, my Lor-”

“Shut your mouth, _traitor,_ ” Therm snarled. “Turn around and bend over.”

Therm shoved Quinn’s pants down his thighs as he turned so he couldn’t even spread his legs to stand comfortably, then grabbed him by one hip as he bent forward over the sink again. His other hand on his own spit-slick cock, Therm guided himself between Quinn’s ass cheeks, smirking to himself at the moan that erupted from the traitor’s throat when the tip of his cock nudged Quinn’s hole. 

He obviously _had_ gotten himself ready beforehand, just like he used to when they were together; and Therm didn’t quite know whether to find that insulting or not. 

Shrugging off the slightly perturbing fact that Quinn had apparently been right in expecting Therm to give in and fuck him -- and taking solace in the thought that he probably hadn’t expected it to happen like _this_ \-- Therm lined himself up and then shoved his cock into Quinn’s tight little asshole with grunt.

Quinn _howled._

He was wet, and he was open, but it certainly hadn’t been enough to accommodate Therm’s girth with anything remotely approaching comfort.

Fortunately for _one_ of them, the comfort of a traitor was really not Therm’s concern, and he pulled partway out before driving back in so hard his hips hit Quinn’s bare ass with an audible _smack,_ tearing another loud wail from the human’s throat.

One hand still on Quinn’s hip, Therm moved the other to Quinn’s back to keep him firmly pressed against the dirty sink; then spread his feet a little wider and started hammering in and out of that tight passage with a deep groan. 

Quinn was writhing under his hand, wailing and sobbing as Therm fucked him, hard and fast and relentless; watching his own thick blue cock pounding into that pale pink ass. 

“Is _this_ what you wanted?” he ground out. “Is this why you _followed_ me here?”

Quinn didn’t answer him, and Therm reached for the Force again, furious. Quinn gasped a single hoarse breath that was cut off abruptly, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sink as Therm choked him without ever laying a finger on his neck; squeezing his hip tighter instead as he increased the pressure on Quinn’s throat.

“ _Answer me!”_

Quinn wheezed for breath as Therm released him, chest heaving. “ _Yes,_ yes my Lord - it is -” 

“ _Beg_ for it,” Therm snapped, closing his unseen grip around the traitor’s throat again, just enough for him to feel it but not so much he couldn’t speak.

Quinn did.

He begged and pleaded and wailed for more, facedown in the sink while Therm slammed into him from behind, pouring all of his anger into every last thrust until the sound of his harsh, panting grunts and skin slapping on skin echoed off the tiled walls.

Therm kept going for a long time, until even he was sweating with the exertion of keeping up the brutal pace. He really had needed to piss when he came in here, after drinking at least a bottle’s worth of liquor already this evening; and it was making it difficult to relax enough to come. The two urges were mixing together to hold each other off, with the end result that he lasted much longer than he usually did and much longer than Quinn was used to.

He found he really didn’t mind drawing it out though -- putting the mewling little traitor in his place was turning out to be even more of a turn-on than he’d expected when he started; and the way Quinn’s pert ass hit his belly just above his cock was sending a surprisingly pleasant twinge through his cock _and_ his full bladder on every thrust.

Quinn’s tight heat was slowly building his tension higher though; the hot, urgent pressure coiling in his gut as his balls drew up tighter under his throbbing cock. He drove his hips forward in one final, sharp thrust, burying himself to the hilt as he came with a snarl, shuddering; his cock pulsing and spilling out wave after wave of come deep into Quinn’s ass.

Therm just stayed there while he caught his breath, his cock still twitching in Quinn’s tight channel as he gradually started to soften; listening to -- and thoroughly enjoying -- the traitor’s gasping sobs filling the sudden silence of the ‘fresher. It was a wonder Quinn was even still upright at this point. They’d mostly dislodged the sink from the wall, and it was listing drunkenly to one side, the tap leaking and obviously broken.

The sound of the water leaking steadily into the basin and onto the floor in a growing puddle made Therm’s belly almost cramp suddenly with renewed need, especially now that he’d come already and there was no conflicting urge overpowering the need to piss. Whether it was due to the liquor doing its job a little better than he had realized, anger driving his desire to humiliate the traitor as much as possible, or just plain curiosity, Therm barely hesitated before closing his eyes and letting himself relax enough to see if he could actually… _go_ like this.

Turned out, he could.

Therm groaned with the hint of approaching relief as warm liquid started trickling out of him inside Quinn, slowly at first; and the traitor froze under his hand, a wave of confusion briefly overpowering the lust and fear that had still been rolling off him, and even dampening the sharp sear of pain that was twining through them both. 

That confusion was suddenly replaced by utter shock and humiliation as the trickle became a rush, and Therm actually gasped at the sudden release of pressure combined with the unexpectedly _enjoyable_ sensation of his piss flooding the traitor’s ass, hot and wet around his own cock. Quinn squirmed in panic, frantic pleas falling from his lips that Therm couldn’t be bothered to actually listen to.

But before long, the incessant whining and wriggling interrupted the pleasure of letting go like this by making it increasingly difficult for Therm to stay inside Quinn now that he was almost completely soft. Grunting in irritation, he let his flow slack off and stop, despite the fact that there was still a lot left in him at this point; more than enough for him to still feel urgent and twitchy about it.

“Stop _squirming,_ traitor,” Therm growled. “What happened to your oath that I could call on you in _whatever_ capacity I see fit?”

“Thermos - Thermos, _please,_ I don’t -” Quinn babbled and Therm hissed a breath through his teeth in sudden renewed fury.

Pulling out and stepping back from the gush of piss and come that spilled down Quinn’s legs to soak his once-white pants, Therm use the Force to grab the traitor by the neck, whirling him around and pinning him to the wall, his feet dangling uselessly above the floor and his hands flying up to clutch uselessly at his neck.

“You are _not_ worthy of using my name,” Therm hissed. “And you will never, _never_ be again. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

His eyes bugging out, Quinn nodded, and Therm released him to crumple to the dirty floor in a heap at his feet. 

“ _This_ is the capacity I see fit to use you in right now, and I really couldn’t care less if you don’t like it,” Therm continued, closing a hand around his wet cock.

He waited until Quinn looked up at him before letting go again, watching the sheer humiliation nearly chase the disgust off the traitor’s face as Therm pissed _on_ him this time. His pants were already soaked and filthy, so Therm kept himself aimed at Quinn’s chest, groaning again in relief, the burning need finally lessening as he emptied himself. He hadn’t quite realized just _how_ badly he’d needed to go until now. He was pissing hard enough that he could hear it hissing out of him; could hear the muted splatter of liquid hitting fabric and the sound of it dripping onto the floor as Quinn’s clothes got too saturated to hold it all anymore.

To Therm’s mild surprise, those sounds and the sight of his piss splashing against Quinn and soaking his torn white tunic from collar to hem sent a fresh thrill of arousal bubbling up in his core despite having just come. He hadn’t really considered that he might actually get off on this, but… he really, really was. 

By the time his stream finally started to dwindle, Therm was a little lightheaded and already starting to stiffen up slightly again. Tightening his abs to force out a few last spurts that made Quinn twitch as they spattered up the front of his thoroughly drenched and discoloured tunic, Therm gave his cock a squeeze and a few experimental strokes, briefly considering keeping the traitor down there awhile longer. He quite liked the idea of jerking himself off onto Quinn like this until he added a spray of come to the mess, humiliating him just that little bit more.

But… despite his earlier complaints and the tears now running down his face, Quinn was still rock hard. The mere fact that he was still obviously, almost _painfully_ aroused meant the man was undoubtedly going to have an interesting time sorting out his feelings about it all later. Therm smirked to himself and decided to leave it for now. It would take longer than he felt like being here for him to come a second time so quickly, and if the confused mix of burning shame, roiling disgust, and throbbing arousal emanating from Quinn was any indication, he might yet get another chance for it anyway.

“That was fun,” Therm remarked as he grabbed some hand towels from the dispenser to give himself a cursory clean up. He tried the tap just in case, but it was well and truly done for. Quinn was going to have fun trying to clean himself up at all before leaving; and his uniform was completely ruined, torn and filthy and dripping with piss. “Next time you feel like being put in your place, come see me again.”

Doing his pants back up, Therm shot the traitor a smirk and then left him crying on the floor. He grabbed his discarded belt and codpiece off the floor with a flick of the Force, idly noting that he’d have to clean that before wearing it again. It really was filthy in here.

Yanking the ‘fresher door open with a wave of his hand, Therm strode back out into the main room of the bar, hushed conversations dying around him immediately. It was more than half empty at this point, the remaining patrons and the bartender all staring at him in wide-eyed shock. Therm grinned at them. He had no idea how much they’d seen of the disaster he’d left behind him, and he really couldn’t give a shit.

Swinging by the bar on his way out, Therm plucked a random bottle of liquor off the shelf behind the bartender and snagged it out of the air. The bartender started to protest; then thought better of it when Therm glared at him, and closed his mouth again without a word.

“Sorry about the mess,” Therm said, tossing another fistful of credits on the bar for him and then heading for the door, flinging it open ahead of him with another wave of his hand. He slammed it shut behind him again with a resounding crash and a squeal of tortured hinges, and headed back to his ship with a slight spring in his step. 

Therm smiled. 

The traitor was really _not_ going to enjoy his walk back to the ship; that much was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments feed the beast - xx


End file.
